dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Solarverse)/Relationships
Family and Friends 'Sachiko and Mitsuru Hyoudou' The adoptive parents of Issei, who found him in the Grand Ise Shrine. Both Mitsuru and Sachiko deeply love and cherish their son, and Issei himself returns the same love towards his parents. Sachiko in particular is deeply affectionate towards her son, and is one of the few beings who understands Issei's nature. Despite this close bond however, Sachiko and Mitsuru are unaware of Issei's adventures within the world of the supernatural, with the latter preferring to keep it that way. ---- 'Leiko Hyoudou' Leiko_Hyoudou.jpg Cousin Leiko.jpg 3d5117db7fc46e330ac4154b5c9d390e.jpg|Leiko Hyoudou - Alternate Palette The adoptive older cousin of Issei Hyoudou. Supportive and caring towards her younger cousin, Leiko is an extremely loving person, serving as the allusion to Issei’s humanity and morality. She is a benevolent young woman who deeply loves her cousin, to the point of developing subtle but clear romantic feelings towards Issei. Despite that, Leiko often conceals these feelings towards her cousin, with Issei being the only one who is unaware of her feelings. In reciprocation, Issei is very protective of his cousin, which only strengthens Leiko's affectionate feelings towards him. Leiko can also be somewhat overprotective and worrisome in regard to uncertain situations, especially when Issei is involved. ---- 'Little Sister' IMG 1666.JPG 1st_Hyoudou_Child.jpg 2nd_Hyoudou_Child.jpg The merged spiritual form of the deceased children lost by Mitsuru and Sachiko Hyoudou, making her the adoptive younger sister of Issei. Fueled by the grudges of the Hyoudou children, Little Sister manifests on Earth in order to antagonize Issei, due to the children's misguided belief that their parents replaced them with Issei. However, after Issei discovers who she is and why she came to Earth, he manages to successfully resolve their conflict. This allowed the child spirit to finally be put to rest, and pass on to the Third Heaven. ---- 'Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon' Upon Issei's birth, Ophis was one of the first beings to sense his power. At the age of six, Issei was encountered by Ophis, who proceeded to mark the young boy as her mate. Approximately eleven years later, Ophis comes in contact with Issei once again, and the two gradually start a relationship deepens into one of genuine love and deep affection. Perhaps due to her draconic nature, along with her being an aspect of infinity, Ophis is extremely possessive, but nonetheless doting of Issei, often referring to him as 'My Issei', or 'My Foolish Little Mate'. She also refers to Issei as the one who exists to burst within the Nothingness of Infinity, and to completely surpass the trenches of Nothingness. ---- 'Great Red, the True Red Dragon God Emperor' The relationship between Great Red and Issei can best be described as a bond akin to a brotherly friendship, with the former taking the role of a mischievous yet gruff older brother. When Ophis brought Issei to meet Great Red in the Dimensional Gap, the two immediately got along, much to Ophis' dismay. ---- 'Vali Lucifer' Vali.jpg Serious_Issei.jpg|'The Solar Dragon Emperor and The White Dragon Emperor'. Rivals_and_Friends.jpg|'Rivals and Friends' Friends_and_Rivals.jpg IMG_1939.jpg IMG_1941.jpg IMG_1989.JPG|Three Dragons just hanging out. While Issei and Vali are the hosts of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the two share a friendly relationship. Although Vali seems to think of Issei as a rival and fellow Dragon, Issei considers Vali to be a close friend, a fact that sometimes puzzles the descendant of Lucifer. Nevertheless, Vali has been shown to reciprocate his own feelings of their friendship and doesn't hesitate to help his rival in troublesome situations. The two also share a deep mutual respect, and look out for each other without a second thought. Vali has also shown to be one of the few individuals who appears to find humor in Issei's naivete, as he nearly lost his composure and tried to suppress his chuckling during their encounter with Pluto. ---- 'Amaterasu' The biological mother of Issei, and the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and the Universe. Due to the malevolent presence of Izanami-no-Mikoto's soul in Yomi, along with the dangers of the supernatural world, she sent the infant Issei to Earth. When she and Issei meet for the first time in seventeen years, Issei is distraught at the sight of her, unable to comprehend why Amaterasu sent him to Earth. Despite this animosity, Issei eventually moves on from his anger, and comes to accept Amaterasu as his mother, much to the latter's great joy. Despite her status as a Goddess, Amaterasu is an extremely affectionate mother, and has been shown to dote shamelessly on Issei, often referring to him as her 'Little Sun'. ---- 'Izanami-no-Mikoto' The Shinto Goddess of Creation and Death, and the grandmother of Issei. After being trapped in Yomi by her husband Izanagi, Izanami vowed to get her revenge on Izanagi by targeting his descendant; Issei Hyoudou. The Goddess then merged her consciousness with the Supernatural World, and began to subtly disrupt Issei's life. When she and Issei meet for the first time in Yomi, the latter is overcome with pity for Izanami, fully aware of her origins and how she came to be trapped in the Underworld. Izanami, fueled by her animosity against Izanagi, along with her sanity deteriorating, wanted nothing more than to exact her revenge on her husband by hurting Issei. The battle then ended with Issei ejecting Izanami out of Yomi, fully purifying the Goddess from the essence of the Shinto Underworld. After she is purified, Izanami's former personality begins to resurface, her feelings towards Issei gradually changing to one of familial affection. ---- 'The Supernatural World' Supernatural World - Genius Loci.jpg SxI.gif A World and her Visitor.gif|Issei: Oh no... | Suu: Oh yes! Trap.gif SxI2.gif The relationship between Issei and the Supernatural World can best be described as a living world who wants its 'Visitor', a.k.a. Issei, to stay, ideally forever. When the Supernatural World becomes sentient, it manifests itself in the form of a mature human woman, and shortly thereafter, wastes no time in trapping Issei within the depths of her own consciousness. Upon meeting the female incarnation of the Supernatural World, Issei is immediately distraught and put off by her behavior towards him. Though he is able to handle himself when she invades his personal space, Issei remains continously wary of the sentient world. The Supernatural World herself is deeply obsessed and genuinely in love with Issei, and desires to trap him forever within the boundaries of her true form, exhibiting the traits of a Genius Loci with the personality of a''' Possessive Paradise''' with Yandere characteristics. Despite this obsessive behavior, it is eventually revealed that the one thing the Supernatural World truly desires the most, is for Issei to acknowledge her as his home. Later on, the two slowly but successfully come to an understanding, and Issei begins to gradually accept the Supernatural World as his home, and starts to refer to her as "Suu", utterly delighting the sentient world. Interestingly, the Supernatural World (in its female manifestation) is the second entity to kiss Issei, with Ophis being the first one to do so. Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Relationships Category:Fanon Terminology